


Długi do spłacenia

by GrzechyNekromanty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Other, artoo zawsze pomocny :p, droidy potrafiące przybrać postać gungana, wszystko za obupolną zgodą
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrzechyNekromanty/pseuds/GrzechyNekromanty
Summary: Padme zawsze spłacała swoje długi z nawiązką.





	1. Chapter 1

Bycie zaufaną służką królowej uchodziło za jeden z najwyższych zaszczytów dla nabooańskich kobiet. Służba nie była ani lekka, ani łatwa - od małego uczono dziewczęta z mniej zamożnych rodzin jak dobrze służyć i bronić przyszłych przywódców narodu. Dla królowej zawsze wybierano najlepsze służki - była to służba na całe życie, nawet kiedy okres rządów przeminął po maksymalnych dwóch kadencjach. Byłe i przyszłe królowe wszak pochodziły z najpotężniejszych rodów, toteż zawsze miały użytek ze swej świty. Służki należały do swojej pani; były na każde jej skinienie. Na Naboo to uchodziło za najpiękniejszy zaszczyt.

 

Padme miała niewielkie acz wierne grono służebnic, z którymi przeżyła wojnę i powolną odbudowę stolicy. Kobiety zawsze były gotowe oddać za nią życie, wspierać radą, strzec jej tajemnic. Padme zawsze odpłacała im sowicie za każdą znaczącą wiele przysługę.

 

***

Padme klęczała na miękkim dywanie w prywatnej komnacie swej królowej. Był środek nocy, lecz dla służebnic czas i miejsce nie miał znaczenia. Kiedy królowa nakazywała jej stawić się przed jej szlachetne oblicze, Padme bez zastanowienia słuchała. 

 

Jej władczyni nosiła ciężką, lecz jakże piekną suknię. Nawet w półmroku detale uroczystej szaty zdawały się mienić cudownymi kolorami. Królowa  miała białą twarz bez wyrazu, lecz jej szczupłe palce delikatnie zaciskały się na włosach zajętej służki. Padme lubiła dotyk swej pani, ten gest aprobaty, kiedy gorliwie pełniła swe obowiązki. Ciepłym, doświadczonym językiem zanurzała się coraz głębiej w intymną wilgoć królowej. Ssała ją, drażniła, pieściła czule, a ilekroć jej pani pochwaliła ją, czuła dreszcze przyjemności. Lecz nie śmiała skierować swych palców ku własnej drżącej, domagającej się uwagi pochwie. Królewskie zachcianki zawsze stały ponad jej własnymi potrzebami.

 

Służba królowej była zaszczytem, który tej nocy przypadł Padme.

 

(Jutro na powrót będzie królową, lecz tej nocy była tylko gorliwą służką, która miała dług do spłacenia. Padme zawsze spłacała swoje długi z nawiązką. Przyśpieszony oddech Sabé był najlepszym dowodem jej profesjonalizmu.)


	2. Chapter 2

Dormé była ostoją Padme w chaotycznym życiu polityka. Bycie królową wiązało się z niezwykłą presją, lecz praca w senacie Republiki była o wiele trudniejsza, kiedy trzeba było nie tylko dbać o dobrobyt Naboo ale także i całej galaktyki. Jej służka od rana do późnej nocy nie odstępowała ją ani na krok. Zawsze gotowa służyć, doradzać, a przede wszystkim wspierać Padme w jej codziennym, często niebezpiecznym życiu.

 

Dormé była kobietą cichą i spokojną, nie szukającą uwagi ani przygód. Miała tylko jedną słabość - słabość do maszyn. Samo w sobie nie było w tym nic dziwnego, na Naboo wszak każda inteligentna jednostka, czy to człowiek, obcy czy droid, uchodziła za pełnoprawną osobę. Nie dziwiło też Padme obycie kobiety z układami zespołów i znajomością mechaniki. Dormé była zwyczajnie utalentowana w tej dziedzinie -znała się na maszynach, jak mało kto. Nie chodziło o to, że lubiła droidy, a raczej to co można było z nimi robić.

 

Kobieta leżała na wygodnym łóżku należącym do jej pracodawczyni. Pomimo późnej pory, nadal miała na sobie wyjściową, jasną suknię, która podkreślała kształtny biust - pod delikatną tkaniną rysował się kształt sterczących z podniecenia sutków. Dormé śledziła każdy najmniejszy ruch rozgrywającego się w pokoju przedstawienia, nasłuchiwała najmniejszego dźwięku, jednocześnie przygryzając wargę by stłumić własny jęk. 

 

Patrząc na stan kobiety, jakaś część Padme chciałaby móc ulżyć swej służce; palce kobiety zdawały się być niewystarczającą przyjemnością do samozaspokojenia, lecz nie mogła. Jakaś część jej w ogóle nie chciała tego, bo inaczej uwaga Dormé zostałaby zupełnie rozproszona. W końcu to Padme była atrakcją nocy i służąca winna była jej całkowitą uwagę. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy była na łasce własnego osobistego droida. Astromech nie wydawał się odpowiednim droidem dla byłej królowej, a obecnej wpływowej senator, lecz Padme nie rozstawała się z jednostką R2 od czasów inwazji Naboo. Dormé zawsze chętnie pomagała zadbać o jego konserwację i z czasem zaprzyjaźniła się z niewielkich rozmiarów androidem do tego stopnia, że ten chętnie pomagał Padme wynagrodzić służkę.

 

W pokoju panowało przyjemne, rześkie powietrze, które Padme odczuwała ze zdwojoną intensywnością na nagim ciele. Ramiona miała wykręcona do tyły, za plecy i unieruchomione silnym, metalowym chwytakiem droida, który utrzymywał jej ciało nad posadzką. Nogi zaś rozwarte były przez gruby, krępy tors maszyny. Z torsu wysunęły się dwie mniejsze rączki Artoo. Ta grubsza, o kształcie niczym solidny penis okrutnie powoli zanurzała się w wilgotnej pochwie nim nie wypełniła czułego wnętrza kobiety. Padme lubiła poczucie pełności, lecz uczucie pełności, którą ją ruchała bez ustanku była znacznie lepsza. Zwłaszcza kiedy druga rączka kąsała jej wrażliwą pochwę przyjemnymi wyładowaniami na przemian z przenikającymi całe ciało wibracjami. Piersi Padme szybko nabrzmiały i ciążyły jej niczym kamienie u szyi. Podrygiwały w rytm zmieniającego się tempa ruchania, to znów zdawały się coraz mocniej twardnieć, ilekroć astromech popieścił ją prądem. Padme bezwstydnie  głośno by jęczała z przyjemności, gdyby mogła; solidny knebel tłumił wszelkie radosne dźwięki - wszak nie chciały obudzić pozostałej służby smacznie śpiącej w pozostałych częściach rezydencji senatorskiej.

 

Dormé lubiła patrzeć jak droidy ruchały ludzi, a jeszcze bardziej lubiła patrzeć kiedy metalowe narzędzia astrodroida zanurzały się w wilgotną dziurę jej pani, czy to królowej Naboo czy obecnie potężnej senator, i rżnęły unieruchomioną Padmę jakby była zwykłą zabawką na odstresowanie. Ramię użytkowe Artoo wchodziło w nią z taką łatwością jak końcówka w port interfejsu i sam widok sprawiał, że płonęła od środka z podniecenia. Jej palce same wędrowały ku czułemu miejscu, choć ani na moment nie oderwała wzroku od swej władczyni. 

 

(Padme podobała się taka bezgraniczna uwaga. Dormé była cicha i spokojna i jakże łatwa do utrzymania w ryzach. )


	3. Chapter 3

Nawet Padme czasem potrzebowała chwili przerwy od nawału pracy. Kiedy znużenie i frustracja stawały się zbyt przytłaczające, udawała się do  _ Varykino,  _ rodzinnej rezydencji nad brzegiem jeziora. Pod nieobecność właścicieli, domem opiekowała się jedna ze służek Padme, Teckla Minna. Pomimo dobrego wychowania jakie otrzymała w prywatnej szkole, kobiecie często zdarzało się mówić bezpośrednio co myśli - nie była to pożądana cecha w służbie, zwłaszcza w czasie publicznych spotkań. Mimo to Padme lubiła Tecklę i ceniła jej odwagę. Padme mogła być królową i wpływową senator, lecz potrafiła słuchać innych.

 

Teckla zawsze marzyła o posiadaniu na własność jakiegoś egzotycznego zwierzęcia domowego lecz obowiązki jej na to nie pozwalały. Padme zaś czasem potrzebowała by ktoś jej przypomniał, co znaczy posłuszeństwo. Dlatego chętnie szła na czworaka po miękkiej trawie obok swej właścicielki. Miała na sobie cienki gorset, lecz odsłonięte piersi; na sutkach zakończone małymi dzwoneczkami, które cicho pobrzękiwały przy każdym ruchu. Chodzenie utrudniał sztywny fallus osadzony głęboko w jej odbycie - włosie sztucznego ogona delikatnie smagało jej nagie pośladki. 

 

Gdyby ktoś zobaczył sławną senator w tej chwili, na Padme spadłyby gromy społecznego oburzenia. Naboo nigdy nie doświadczyło jeszcze takiego skandalu. 

 

Lecz po zielonym ogrodzie bogatej posiadłości nie szła na czworakach żadna Padme. Nie było jej, nie istniała. 

 

Była tylko jedna szlachetna pani i jej ulubiona suka.  I to nie byle jaka, a suka z rodowodem, posłuszna i świetnie ułożona.

 

Teckla trzymała ją na krótkiej, złotej smyczy, co jakiś czas nakazując wykonać odpowiednią sztuczkę.  _ Podaj łapę _ ,  _ siad _ ,  _ proś _ , a ilekroć suka dobrze wykonała polecenie, kobieta głaskała ją po głowie, to dawała przysmak w postaci wilgotnego łona do wylizania. 

 

Tylko w  _ Varykino  _ można było doświadczyć takiej suki.


	4. Chapter 4

Naboo uchodziło za rajską planetę - przyjazny, ciepły klimat odpowiadał za obfitość plonów, malownicze krajobrazy pobudzały wyobraźnie i zaspokajały duchowy głód piękna. Zdawać się mogło, że mieszkańcom Naboo nie brakowało niczego, ani jedzenia, ani artystycznej duszy, ani nawet dobrych serc, skoro tak chętnie dzielili się swym dobrobytem z potrzebującymi. 

 

Ale każdy raj skrywał jakąś mroczną tajemnicę. I jak Padme przekonała się za młodu, nie inaczej było z Naboo - od wieków ludzi i Gungan dzieliła wzajemna niechęć, która narastała, obrastała w nowe warstwy aż stała się naturalną częścią ich życia. Nabooanie uznawali Gungan za głupie bestie, zwykłych barbarzyńców, zaś ci uważali ludzi za zarozumiałych i nikczemnych. Padme nigdy dotąd nie myślała o tym podziale, nie widziała go. 

 

Po wygranej bitwie, poglądy ludzi uległy zmianie. Nie wszystkie uprzedzenia zniknęły - waśnie trwające wieki nie znikały wszak w ciągu jednego dnia - lecz stosunki między dwiema rasami zabarwiły się serdecznością. Kiedy była jeszcze młodą królową, cieszył ją ten obrót spraw. Widziała na własne oczy, jak mentalność jej poddanych na nowo kształtowała się, przeobrażała, stawała się na powrót czysta i nieskażona dotąd głęboko zakorzenioną nienawiścią.

 

Tak też było ze służką Padme.

 

Rabé wiernie służyła swej królowej w czasie trudów inwazji na Naboo i w czasie jej senatorskiej kadencji na Coruscant. Na przestrzeni lat kobieta zaprzyjaźniła się z Jar Jarem, z którym Padme dzieliła obowiązki służby wspólnemu dobru Naboo. Rabé jako jedna z nielicznych dobrowolnie spędzała czas z gunganśkim dyplomatą, godzinami ćwicząc jego dykcję i wymowę, by nie stał się po raz kolejny obiektem drwin innych polityków.

 

Rabé była jak rajskie, bajeczne Naboo - ciepła, akceptująca, pomocna. I jak Naboo skrywała swoją mroczniejszą tajemnicę. 

 

Fascynował ją długi, gibki i dobrze umięśniony język Gunganów.

 

Była to fascynacja, której nie mogła się oprzeć, lecz kobieta nie spędziła długich lat szkolenia, by dać się ponieść cielesnym zachciankom. Nie w obecności Jar Jara, ani żadnej innej wysoko postawionej, szanowanej osobie.

 

Padme była jej królową, jej pracodawcą. Od czasu do czasu była także jej dłużniczką.

Nie raz, nie dwa Padme więc znalazła się w prywatnym pokoju Rabé, odcięta od świata szczelnie zamkniętymi drzwiami. Wpół-leżała twarzą wtulona w miękką poduszkę, z nogami ugiętymi w kolanach i szeroko rozstawionymi. Połacie jej drogiej sukni zamiast zakrywać jej intymne części ciała, zostały odrzucone do góry i niczym ciężki koc skrywały jej twarz, tłumiły jęki. Silne ramię kobiety obejmowało ją w pasie, niczym żelazna podpora utrzymywało ją w miejscu i jednocześnie nie pozwalało jej wierzgać. 

 

Padme nie widziała nic, wtulona w poduszkę i przykryta połaciami własnej sukni, narzuconej na nią jak zwykły worek na twarz skazańca. Tylko, że wcale nim nie była, a stłumione odgłosy zaawansowanego technicznie androida pobudzały jej wyobraźnię o wiele bardziej, niż sam widok niepozornej jednostki. Android był maszyną pokrytą sztuczną skórą, zdolny do zmiany wyglądu, zależnie od wgranych do systemu danych. Jej służka używała takowego, ilekroć ćwiczyła z Jar Jarem jego przemowy i dobre maniery, by zapobiec wszelkim gafom i niezdarności Gungana. Nie zawsze to się udawało, lecz obecność androida była dużą pomocą. Padme nie posiadała żadnego dowodu, ale była pewna, że Dormé dopracowała zmiennokształtność maszyny, aby spełniały wszystkie wymagania Rabé.

 

W tym realizm długiego, giętkiego języka Gungan, który właśnie drażnił jej czułe, bezbronne wargi sromu, to smagał ją po miękkim pośladku, to krążył mokrym końcem wokół wejścia do odbytu. Padme nie wiedziała, który otwór zostanie tej nocy spenetrowany, była całkowicie zdana na łaskę swej służki. Tej nocy jej głos nie miał znaczenia. I myśl ta dziwnie bardzo podobała się jej w skrytości ducha.

 

Rabé zawsze zajmowała to samo miejsce przy Padme; napierała na nią swym rozpalonym ciałem. Łapała za nagie pośladki, by jak najbardziej je rozchylić i udostępnić nadal wąskie otwory. Zawsze znajdowała się jak najbliżej odsłoniętej rzyci, by móc z fascynacją obserwować rozgrywany na jej oczach spektakl - gungański język penetrujący królewską cipę.

 

Rabé z ekscytacją opowiadała na głos, jak język wnikał w głąb kobiecego ciała, jak wił się, jak mogła czuć jego kształt i ruch pod skórą Padme. Lecz Padme nie słuchała, zbyt oszołomiona narastającym poczuciem penetracji, gdy mokry i gruby jęzor napierał na wewnętrzne ściany, rozciągał je, dostosowywał do własnego kształtu. Nie raz już coś penetrowało ją, lecz nic tak dogłębnie - czuła się, jakby jakiś wąż wtargnął w jej ciało, wił się i przyjemnie kąsał co bardziej wrażliwe miejsce. I z każdą sekundą wchodził coraz głębiej, jakby planował prześlizgnąć się wzdłuż jej wnętrzności i wyjść ustami.

 

Na samą myśl wstrząsnął nią dreszcz, a mimo to jej pochwa nabrała niespodziewanej wilgoci, która mieszała się z lepką, mokrą śliną Gungana. Padme przygryzła wargi, tłumiąc w głowie zasłyszaną plotkę o siedemnastu penisach, który jakoby każdy Gungan posiadał. Sztuczny jęzor sam w sobie był już wielkim wyzwaniem, każdy najmniejszy ruch odbierał jej oddech, powolutku doprowadzał na skraj rozumu. Czuła jak nogi zaczynają jej drżeć z wysiłku pomieszanego z ekscytacją, gdy jęzor wił się jak szalony, z końcem przyssanym do najwrażliwszego miejsca. Doszła ze stłumionym okrzykiem, tryskając wilgocią niczym fontanna. Śmiech Rabé był ostatnią rzeczą, którą zapamiętała.

 

***

Następnego dnia chodzenie bolało, czuła całe swoje wnętrze. Była obolała i jednocześnie strasznie pusta. Ale to nie ból rozpraszał Padme, a Jar Jar i jego długi, silny język oraz chytry uśmiech Rabé i jej niewypowiedziane  _ a nie mówiłam. _

 

Padme nienawidziła, gdy inni mieli rację. Ale nie żałowała.


	5. Chapter 5

Nie wszystkie służące Padme pochodziły z pospólstwa. Arystokratki czasem także podejmowały się tej szczytnej roli, lecz decyzja Eirtaé by dołączyć do grona wiernych królowej niewiast była zaskoczeniem dla wszystkich. Eirtaé wszak była rywalką Padmę do tronu Naboo. 

 

Chociaż ich znajomość nie zaczęła się pomyślnie, Eirtaé nie tylko służyła jej dzielnie w czasie inwazji, lecz także w późniejszych latach. Jej przenikliwy umysł i polityczny zmysł nie raz okazały się nad wyraz przydatne w niekończącym się pojedynku interesów i zdrad w republikańskim senacie. Padme ceniła jej rady i uwagi, nawet jeśli nie podzielała zawsze jej zdania. Eirtaé poświęciła swoją własną wygodę i status by móc jak najlepiej służyć Naboo - jeśli nie jako królowa, to jako wierna służka kobiety, która od dekady kształtowała losy ich rodzimej planety.

 

Padme to doceniała. 

 

W pewien sposób była wręcz jej dłużniczką. Padme zawsze spłacała swoje długi, nawet jeśli zdanie się na łaskę Eirtaé nie przychodziło tak łatwo, jak spełnianie zachcianek innych służebnic. Może z powodu beznamiętnej metodyczności kobiety, może z poczucia, że Eirtaé uwielbia ją łamać i niszczyć.

 

Padme leżała na miękkim, szerokim łożu - jej dłonie  w nadgarstkach i nogi w kostkach przywiązane do bogato zdobionych podpór baldachimu skutecznie ograniczały jej możliwość ruchu. Miękka, aksamitna przepaska zasłaniała jej oczy, a knebel w ustach tłumił jej jęki. Nie miała na sobie żadnego odzienia, toteż doskonale odczuwała każde muśnięcie palca, każdy dotyk ust, najmniejszy powiew wiatru z otwartego okna. Słyszała szelest zasłon - po głowie krążyła zdradziecka myśl, że może okno wcale nie jest zasłonięte, a wręcz uchylone na oścież, zapraszające wścibskie spojrzenia latających małych droidów-szpiegów, których jedynym celem było przyłapanie nieostrożnych senatorów na gorącym uczynku. Coruscant było pełne skandali, a mieszkańcy stolicy galaktyki uwielbiali detale - im sprośniejsze, tym lepiej.

 

Eirtaé nie uczyniłaby tego, Padme była pewna. Ale  _ mogła _ i na samą myśl o tym dostawała gęsiej skórki. 

 

\- Drżysz - zauważyła służka, w jej głosie śmiech mieszał się z satysfakcją. 

Kobieta wpierw pocałowała płaski brzuch Padme, nim językiem nie skierowała się ku jej wewnętrznej stronie ud. Starannie, centymetr po centymetrze pieściła wrażliwą skórę, jej ciepłe dłonie zdawały się być wszędzie, poza tam, gdzie Padme pragnęła je poczuć. Piersi ciążyły na klatce, niczym ciężkie kamienie, spragnione uwagi i wrażeń, nie mniej niż pobudzone łono.

 

\- Czego się obawiasz,  _ pani? _

 

Padme jęknęła z przyjemności, kiedy w końcu poczuła oddech drażniący jej pochwę. Chciała tak wiele powiedzieć, lecz knebel tłumił każde jej słowo. Tylko żałosne pojękiwanie poniosło się po jej własnej komnacie. 

 

\- Boisz się, że ktoś pozna twoje mroczne sekrety? - Eirtaé kontynuowała nonszalancko pomiędzy jedną pieszczotą, a drugą. - Że ktoś się dowie o twoich długach? 

 

Padme zadrżała, kiedy ciepłe usta zamknęły się na jej pobudzonej łechtaczce i zachłannie zaczęły ssać jej czuły punkt. Miała wrażenie, że płonie, lecz Eirtaé nie zamierzała ugasić jej pożądania tak szybko. Nie, póki nie zniszczy swej dawnej rywalki doszczętnie.

 

\- Co powie królowa, kiedy wyjdzie na jaw, że twój mały, wierny astromech rucha cię przez pół nocy, niemal co tydzień? 

 

Palec Eirtaé wolnym ruchem zataczał kółka wokół niechronionego niczym wejścia do wnętrza Padme. Czuła mrowienie narastające w wnętrznościach, ale czy to dotyk służki tak na nią działał, czy jej zuchwałe słowa, nie wiedziała. Eirtaé rozwarła palcami czerwone wargi i spłunęła celnie pomiędzy nie, by zaraz spenetrować kciukiem już wcale nie taką wąską, ciasną dziurę. Padme mimowolnie jęknęła, kiedy poczuła obcy kształt i wilgoć śliny zanurzający się wewnątrz jej łona.

 

\- Co pomyślą twoi rodzice, kiedy okaże się, że ich ukochana córka od dziecka przygotowywana by objąć tron daje się wieść na smyczy podrzędnej służkę, niczym dobrze wytresowana suka? Jak twoja siostra wytłumaczy to swoim córeczkom? 

 

Teraz dwa, smukłe palce  delikatnie testowały szerokość pochwy Padme; to rozciągały jej ściany, to zanurzały się powoli coraz głębiej. Padme oddychała ciężko, przytłoczona mieszaniną wrażeń. W jej głowie roiło się od sprzecznych myśli - w wyobraźni widziała niedowierzanie w oczach matki, zgorszenie ojca, oceniające spojrzenie siostry, słyszała osąd królowej. A jednocześnie czuła narastające uczucie niepohamowanej radości, ilekroć kolejny palec Eirtaé dołączał do pozostałych i coraz bardziej ją rozwierał od środka, penetrował, aż cała dłoń nie zniknęła wewnątrz jej podnieconego, zdradzieckiego ciała.

Eirtaé ugryzła ją w twardy sutek, a ciało Padme samowolnie wygięło się w łuk. 

 

\- Co powiedzą mieszkańcy Naboo, kiedy dowiedzą się, że ich  _ idealna _ królowa pozwoliła by gungański język pustoszył ją od wewnątrz - w głosie Eirtaé słychać było nieskrywaną satysfakcję. - Tak zdobyłaś zaufanie Gungan, moja pani? Boisz się, że ludzie się dowiedzą prawdy?

 

Pięść Eirtaé zanurzała się głęboko w mokrej pochwie, kiedy coś zaczęło napierać na tylne wejście. Padme wstrząsnął dreszcz ekscytacji, gdy zrozumiała, że jej służka penetruje ją podwójnie, zarówno palcami, jak i skórzanym fallusem, którego wibracje rozchodziły się po jej ciele wzmożoną przyjemnością.

 

\- Boisz się, że w końcu ludzie dowiedzą się, zobaczą, jaką rozochoconą kurwą tak naprawdę jesteś pod fasadą opanowanej, szlachetnej damy - Eirtaé nie pytała, a stwierdziła tylko fakt, z którym Padme  nie mogła polemizować, po części przez knebel, po części z braku argumentów. 

 

Eirtaé doskonale ją znała - wiedziała o niej wszystko, od prozaicznych drobiazgów po najmroczniejsze tajemnice jej spłaconych długów. Wiedziała i mogła użyć tej wiedzy, mogła ją zniszczyć, obedrzeć z szacunku i sympatii. Była zdana na jej łaskę, a przecież wiedziała, że kobieta uwielbiała ją niszczyć prawdą, odbierać umysł czułymi pieszczotami, pchać na skraj przepaści.

 

Niegdyś Eirtaé przegrała z Padme walkę o tron. Nigdy o tym nie zapomniała, ani ona ani druga kobieta. Obdarcie Padme z racjonalnego myślenia, odebranie zmysłów było jej słodką zemstą.

 

\- Ludzie myślą, że jesteś mądra i sprawiedliwa. Taka dobra i nieskalana - rzekła Eirtaé na przemian liżąc wnętrze sromu swej pani, to znów zanurzając w mokrej ciemności ruchliwe, ciekawskie palce. - Przez to zawsze myślisz, że to ty wiesz lepiej. A jak Republika nie działa tak, jak chcesz, to nagle prawa są złe i trzeba je zmienić. 

 

Ciałem Padme wstrząsnął kolejny dreszcz. Język służki drażnił i pieścił, napierał na jej czułe miejsca, odbyt rozwierał twardy fallus zanurzony głęboko, wibrujący, ciążący.

 

\- Lubisz mieć kontrolę nad innymi, zawsze musisz mieć ostatnie zdanie - oskarżycielsko zauważyła Eirtaé, palcami rozwierając drgające łono Padme wiedząc co zaraz nastąpi. - Ale jeszcze bardziej lubisz jak cię ktoś dobrze pieprzy, jak dominuje, jak uświadomi ci po raz kolejny kim naprawdę jesteś… wiesz kim, prawda?

 

Padme czuła obezwładniające drżenie ciała, słowa mieszały się z jej własną przyjemnością, bez ostrzeżenia zatraciła świadomość, poza jedną myślą, w końcu,  _ w końcu _ … i wtedy z niej trysnęła wilgoć, wysoko w górę, znacząc miękki, puszysty, drogi dywan. 

 

Brakowało jej tchu, opadła całkowicie z sił. 

 

Eirtaé pocałowała jej mokre łono, pogłaskała po wciąż drgającej z wysiłku nodze. Padme była rozdygotana, pół przytomna, rozbita, pokonana, jakże spełniona i szczęśliwa. 

 

Służka wyciągnęła knebel z jej zaślinionych ust, delikatnie założyła za ucho zagubiony kosmyk włosów, wytarła spoconą twarz.

 

\- Kim jesteś? - Eirtaé zapytała czule, całując swą panią w czubek głowy, w nos, w czoło, w czerwone usta. Padme zadrżała pod wpływem ciepła ust kobiety. 

 

Co powie królowa, gdy się dowie? Co powiedzą jej rodzice, jej pobratymcy? Eirtaé znała każdą jej mroczną tajemnicę, lecz Padme wiedziała, że jej nigdy nie zdradzi. Fakt, że mogła zawsze wzbudzał w niej żar chorego podniecenia. Podniecenia, którego nie dało się ugasić w zwykły sposób. Spojrzała na swoją rywalkę i służkę i przyjaciółkę z oddaniem.

 

\- Cipą lubiącą dobre ruchanie.

 

Eirtaé  uśmiechnęła się ostro i sięgnęła w stronę szafki, na której leżał sztuczny penis. Sprawnie go założyła i zajęła miejsce przy unieruchomionych nogach byłej królowej. Padme przygryzła wargi na widok grubego końca, który nieubłaganie zbliżał się ku jej wilgotnej pochwie. Eirtaé weszła w nią jednym, szybkim ruchem i zaczęła równomiernie pieprzyć spragniony wrażeń otwór szanowanej i kochanej Padme Amidali. 

 

Związanej, zdominowanej, zdanej na łaskę swojej rywalki.

 

Eirtaé lubiła Padme właśnie taką, jaką była naprawdę. Nie wiele osób znało prawdę, że pod fasadą wspaniałej królowej i sprytnej senator kryła się przede wszystkim rozochocona, niewyżyta cipa do porządnego wyruchania.

 

Eirtaé z przyjemnością nie pozwalała zapomnieć swej pani o jej prawdziwym obliczu.


	6. Bonus

Padme nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek wyjdzie za mąż - nie z braku kandydatów, lecz obowiązek wobec jej ludu zawsze stał ponad jej własne szczęście. Wojny Klonów wszystko niestety zmieniły. Nie była już panną, a mężatką, i gdyby prawda wyszła na jaw, zniszczyłaby zarówno jej własną karierę, jak i życie jej męża.

 

Kochała go, być może zbyt pospieszną miłością, lecz miłością szczerą i prawdziwą. Była gotowa zrezygnować z własnych przyjemności by dochować mu wierności. Jej służki znały prawdę i zawsze były gotów służyć pomocą, czy to zapewniając alibi czy przekazując w sekrecie informacje jej ukochanemu, gdy był na Coruscant, pomiędzy jedną a drugą misją.

 

Ale Anakina nie przez długie miesiące, ciągle w boju, ciągle daleko od Coruscant, a ona przecież też potrzebowała zaznać cudzego ciepła. A służki przecież musiała wynagrodzić za wierną służbę.

 

Tyle, że zamiast spełniać zachcianki służących tak jak zwykła to czynić przez lata, te postanowiły pomóc jej stać się najlepszą żoną z możliwych. Moteé zwłaszcza zawzięła się, aby odpowiednio wykształcić swą panią. Trzy noce w tygodniu więc Padme spędzała godzinę pod jej czujnym okiem i jeszcze czulszym doradztwem, z ustami pełnymi męskiego, twardego członka. Uczyła się ssać i lizać i pieścić na wszelkie znane sposoby. Moteé wymagała każdej nocy by sztuczny fallus wchodził coraz głębiej w gardło Padme, choć ta nie mogła swobodnie oddychać, a łzy cisnęły się do oczu. Uczyła się klęcząc i leżąc na kancie łóżka z głową zwisającą w dół, z wibratorem między nogami i zawiązanymi na plecach rękoma. Każdej nocy członek coraz głębiej  w niej tkwił i coraz dłużej, aż obcy ciężar nie stał się dla niej naturalny, aż nauczyła się oddychać, aż łzy przestały spływać. Moteé wymagała perfekcji, a Padme wszak zawsze była pojętnym i nie mniej ambitnym uczniem.

 

Z każdą nocą coraz bardziej tęskniła za ukochanym - a myśl, że niebawem przetestuje swoje zdolności, że będzie mogła się wykazać nowymi zdolnościami tylko wzmagała uczucie zniecierpliwienia. Nie mogła się doczekać aż padnie w ramiona męża, aż na nowo się połączą i choć na chwilę będą całością. A kiedy znów wojna odbierze jej kochanka, będzie wyczekiwać następnych lekcji ze swoją służką - Padme pragnęła perfekcji, dla siebie i dla ukochanego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kolejny prezent dla znajomej osoby, mam nadzieję, że poprawi Ci to humor :)


End file.
